My Little Fandomstuck
by justarandomfangirl
Summary: The Big Three, Harry Potter, Homestuck and Hetalia come to Equestria on orders from Doctor Who. But why? my first story. Please review! each time I get the first review on each chapter, I make a new chapter!
1. Arrival

**Hello everypony! This is my first fanfic that I've posted here, so I hope ya'll like it!**

**Please rate with how you like it so far!**

**Everything goes to respected owners. I own nothing.**

Doctor Whooves was waiting. Yes, even pony Timelords had to endure this boredom occasionally. He leaned against a towering spruce in what looked to be the Everfree forest, his blue eyes staring intently at a small clearing about 3 yards away.

Tearing his gaze from the meadow, he checked a pocket watch that seemingly had come out of the void of space and time and into his hoof. But, I'd rather not expand on that, Wibbly wobbly and the sort.

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick._

12:00. They were supposed to be there approximately .413 seconds ago. With a sigh, he looked back at the clearing.

Suddenly, he perked up. Something blue seemed to materialize out of thin air, and a mechanical wooshing reached his ears. He smiled as the familiar box appeared.

The TARDIS. How he'd missed her.

Meanwhile, in the clearing…

"Say WEEEEEE~!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Warm laughter rang out as a gray stallion was catapulted out the doors of the police box and fell face-first into the dirt and grass. He got up slowly, shaking the mud off his black mane, revealing two orange horns. He snarled, showing off pointed teeth as he stalked slowly back to the box. "Why you little…"

"VODKAAAA!" came the joyful cry of a tan Pegasus with a chocolate mane as he too was thrown forward. He seemed to enjoy his weightless-ness, until he came crashing down upon the gray pony. They toppled to the ground, with a yelp from the bottom and a snicker from the top.

Next, a white unicorn with glasses and a black mane came staggering out, looking as if he was about to vomit. He staggered a few feet, then sat down and rubbed his forehead with his hoof, moaning.

Lastly, 3 more stallions emerged. One, a grinning earth pony that looked like the Doctor standing not far away. He had a bright grin across his face, and wore a fez, bowtie, and multicolored scarf. The second, black unicorn with blue highlights around his muzzle and hooves. He wore a blue scarf around his neck, and was glancing all around. Lastly, was brown stallion with a messy brunette mane, and two gray wings sprouting from his back. He glared at the pig pile mentioned earlier, then spread his wings and perched on top of the TARDIS. "I still don't see why we had to bring Homestuck along." He snarled. "He may be a fandom, but he's still a DEMON!"

The gray earth pony snarled from under his companion. "Stuff it, fucknuts! I AM NOT A FUCKING DEMON!"

The fez-wearing pony looked up, and sighed. He'd given up trying to get those two to get along ages ago. He turned to the black and blue pony. "Sherlock! See anyone?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and pointed. "Honestly, you guys can be so thick. He's been staring at us for the past five minutes."

The brown earth pony turned to see the Timelord, a grin spreading across his face like wild fire. He leapt at the Doctor, laughing manically.

Doctor Whooves fell with an 'OOF', leaving the other to snuggle him.

"Doctor Who-ouch- gerroff, I-I can't breathe…"

Doctor Who bounced back. "But I haven't seen you in ages, ever since the TARDIS brought you here! I need to know how my main protagonist is doing! Do you know why she brought you here yet?"

"Actually," The Timelord said, brushing himself off. "I have."

"TELL ME!" Doctor Who said, putting his hooves on his hero's shoulders.

"There's a new fandom."


	2. A Slight Detour (Rainbows)

Silence fell, only to be interrupted as the caramel-colored pegasus rolled off of Homestuck's back. The stallion on top of the TARDIS shuffled his wings uncomfortably, and the white unicorn blinked twice.

Doctor Who blinked. "What scale are we talking about here? Minor, major…?"

"We can't be sure yet, but signs point to a fandom that could rival you. Could, that is-" The Doctor added, seeing a fleeting look of anxiety ripple through his fandom's features. "It might be no bigger than a couple of people."

Doctor Who shook his head, clearing it. "Very well, then!" He said, smile returning. "Why don't you show us around? I haven't met this incarnation of you yet, this could be a perfect bonding experience!"

The Doctor smiled, and headed off, ignoring mutters of 'bonding experience' and snorts coming from Homestuck, and never ending giggles from his winged friend.

-A while later-

Ponyville stood, sparkling in the sunlight, as ponies of all shapes, colors, and sizes mulled about on their regular duties. Homestuck narrowed his yellow eyes into slits. He wasn't used to sunlight, and probably would never be. He turned to Hetalia. He was admiring the bright town; eyes alight with curiosity and wonder. Homestuck looked away, half-snarling. He did not want anything to do with this. Too bright, too colorful. Too happy. Something was wrong, and he felt it. Or, it just be the fact that there were fucking RAINBOWS EVERYWHERE.

He staggered to a halt and stared around him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Rainbow in sky. Rainbow colors on houses and rooftops. Rainbows rainbows RAINBOWS. Instincts took over, and he rolled into ball, rocking back and forth.

"Hey! You O.K.?"

The troll-pony lifted his head. What he saw made him yelp again.

A cyan blue pony hovered above him, a look of slight amusement on her face. But that's not the bad part. The bad part was her mane.

It was rainbow-colored.

"OH FUCKING HE-"

Homestuck dashed through the blue pony's legs and tried to catch up with the others.

But they were missing.

Oh fuck this was bad.

Whirling around, he pressed up against the brick wall, bracing for impact-

But it never came.

The rainbow pony just stood in front of him, slight concern on her face. "The heck was that about?" she said, laughing a little. "I was just checking if you were alright, you didn't need to flip!"

Homestuck blinked. "But…your-your mane…It's…"

The mare snickered. "Yeah, it's rainbow. What's the dealio?" She leaned in close, winking. "What, do ya think that I was gonna…I dunno…" She laughed. "Rape or murder you?"

Silence.

"You're kidding, right?"

Homestuck staggered to his feet, a defensive snarl on his face. "Shut up! Rainbow's aren't that pleasant where I'm from!" he flicked his tail dismissively, and stormed out of the alleyway.

He kept walking until he realized he had no idea where he was.

Shit.


End file.
